The Package That Started It All
by shorterthanfrankiero
Summary: A girl named Genevieve Parsley recieves a quaint package in the mail one afternoon. Her boyfriend, Draco, invited her for a visit in London. When Genevieve arrives, her life will be turned around forever. And it all started with a quaint, little parcel.
1. Mail Call

A knock at the door frightened poor Genevieve. She peered out the window and saw Mr. Diagon, the local postman. She wondered what in the world she would be getting. Mother and Father just sent a letter yesterday. Stamp prices were murder in Victoria, she heard in one letter. 13 Euros for a parcel to Ireland! What an outrage. She often looked in free catalogues, but she never ordered anything. It wasn't worth it. Genevieve decided that Mr. Diagon had waited quite long enough and opened the large, oak doors.

"Why, hello, Genevieve! Lovely afternoon isn't it? You look quite fine today. Hey, aren't your parents in New Brunswick? Oh, silly me, that's the Dubraugh family. Uhm… they are in Victoria, are they not? Ah, yes, I remember now. Canadian country they're touring." He rambled. Did he really think she was dumb enough to not realize her parents were in North America?

"Oh, hello Mr. Diagon. Is the package for me?" She cut him off mid thought.

"Well, who else would it be for?" He asked. Duh, Genevieve wanted to say, of course it's mine. She took the parcel from his hands and did a slight salute. The door accidentally slammed. Genevieve opened the door to apologize, but Mr. Diagon was already about three houses down, waving and smiling cheerfully back at her.

Genevieve stared at the package in her normal curiosity. The address was correct, reading 'To: Miss Genevieve Parsley, 3050 Eastbrook Drive, 50672, Dublin, Ireland.' Odd, there is no return address. She tutted the postale units as she delved into the mysterious little parcel.


	2. A Little Something

The tape had proved to be a bit stubborn, but eventually Genevieve opened the flaps that concealed the insides. White packaging beans covered (obviously) the reason it was sent. She inhaled deeply and felt a tingling feeling rush through her veins. Adrenaline, hormones, or electricity, she may never know what the tingle was. Anyways, she had sensed the scent of her boyfriend's (Draco Malfoy's) cologne, which he claims he made himself. He calls it 'Venom'. She started pawing through the beans and gaped at what was underneath the recently-removed layer. She pulled out an envelope, a pair of lovely diamond earrings, an emerald dress, and a tiny digital camera. Genevieve flipped the letter over and saw a seal, but she couldn't tell if it were wax or... blood. It was green with a snake curled around a 'S'. She popped the seal off and took out a ticket and a letter on old parchment paper. The ticket said it was a train to London, but it said the most peculiar thing. The departure and arrival time were only an hour and a half apart. It took at least 4 hours to get to the station there from Ireland. There was a new track that spanned across the Irish Sea to the coast of the UK. Then she would have to cross the pure expanse of plains and cities and farmland. Genevieve smiled at the thought of returning to the beautiful land of the United Kingdom. She was pretty sharp at speaking the Queen's English. Proper, she thought, plain and proper blokes speaking as fanciful as can be. Then, the letter caught her attention. She wondered how he could possibly aquire such old looking paper. Maybe he made it. He loved to make his own things, or so she thought. The note was written in a deep red ink. This must have been blood. It was the exact hue. She could tell because she had accidentally slit her middle digit while opening her present. But the note read, 'Dear Genevieve Parsley, If this note was separate from the package, I will be bloody angry. Anyways, I would like to invite you back to London. I miss you and I cannot bear being separated from you any longer. We must also discuss unsaid things and undone actions. See you soon, Draco Malfoy.' Genevieve cocked her head in confusion. Unsaid? Undone? She dashed into her room to pack her things and rushed out of the door, leaving the empty box lay on the table with the layer of packaging peanuts all over the place.


	3. A Strange Twist Of Fate Indeed

When Genivieve reached the doorway of her room, she didn't like the odd feeling that came upon her. She couldn't say what, but something strange was going on. She stepped toward her bed, and laid her hand on it gently. The point of a wand slowly slithered up to her left temple.

"Make a sound and I swear you will never repeat said action," said a deep voice behind her. She twisted her eyes back as far as they could go and she saw a man with whitish blonde hair that looked an awful lot like Draco. Like… his dad or something. But she didn't know who he was, and never would.

"Who… who are you?" she shrieked. The man smiled deviously and didn't say anything. His pale hand stroked her hair softly. She started to struggle, but was stopped when he clamped a hand over her mouth and yelled,

"Avadra Kedavra!" At that moment, Genevieve Parsley was no more.

"You weren't even supposed to be any part of this… stupid girl," the man muttered. He left the room, took the package, and disappeared from the Parsley residence.

_Sorry for the short chapters :)_


End file.
